Today, images may be used as background or by themselves. Individuals may also put graphics on such images. One current standard being developed to place graphics on images is the Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG) 1.0 Specification, W3C (MIT, INRIA, Keio) Working Draft, Nov. 2, 2000, which is a language for describing 2-dimensional vector and mixed vector/rastor graphics in extensible markup language (XML). Specifically, Section 15.6, entitled “Accessing the background image,” discusses the use of a background image and a background alpha. FIG. 1 illustrates a SVG graphic drawn on a background image and background alpha. Referring to FIG. 1, SVG describes the graphic in XML. FIG. 2 illustrates a current SVG-based system that uses X-link to place a graphic (SVG 110) on an image bitstream. The graphics 110 may come from a server and may or may not be the same size on each of images 101-103. The graphic 110 may also include additional graphics for each of images 101-103. An example SVG code is shown below.
<?)anl version=″1.0″  encoding=″iso-BB59-1″?><!DOCTYPE svg PUBLIC ″-//W3C//DTD SVG 03December 1999//EN″   .http: //www.w3.org/Graphics/SVG/SVG-19991203.dtd″><svg )anl:space=″.preserve″  width=.4in. height=″6in″><defs><filter id=.EtchedGlass″ filterUnits=″objectBoundingBox″ x=″−10%″   y=″−10%″ width=″120%″ height=″120%″><!−−Copyright 1999 Adobe Systems. You may copy, modify, and distri-bute this file, if you include this notice & do not charge for the distribu-tion. This file is provided ″AS-IS″ without warranties of any kind,including any implied warranties.−−><feGaussianBlurin=″SourceAlpha″  stdDeviation=″4.  result=″blur″/>   <feOffsetin=″blur″ dx=″10. dy = ″B″ result=″offsetBlurredAlpha″/><feSpecularLighting in=″blur. surfaceScale=″5″ specularConstant=″1″   specularExponent=.7. lightColor=″white″ result=″specularOut″><fePointLight x=″−5000″ y=″−10000″ z=″20000″/></feSpecularLighting><feTurbulence type=″turbulence″ baseFrequency=.O.Ol. numOctaves=″10. result=″turb″/> <feColorMatrix type=″matrix″ in=″turb.        result=″turbulence″   values=.10 O  O  O 100 O  O 10 O  O  O  O  O  O  O 1″/><feComposite in=″turbulence″ in2=″specularOut″ operator=″in″result=″specularOut″/;>  <feComposite in=″specularOut″in2=″SourceAlpha″ operator=″in″ result=″specularOut″/> <feCompositein=″SourceGraphic″ in2=″specularOut″ operator=″arithmetic″   k1=″O″ k2=″1. k3˜″1.5. k4=″−.5″ result=″litPaint./><feColorMatrix type=″matrix. in=.litPaint. result=.litPaint″   values=.10 O O O O 10 O O O O 100 O O O O .6″/><feComposite in=.litPaint. in2=″Sour'ceAlpha. bperator=.in.result=.litPaint″1><feMerge><feMergeNode in=”offsetBlurredAlpha”/><feMergeNode in=”litPaint”/></feMerge></filter><linearGradient id=″relativeLinear″ gradientUnits=″objectBoundingBox″   x1=″O″ y1=″1″ x2=″O″ y2=″0″><stop offset=″O″ style=″stop-color:wheat″/><stop offset=″1″ style=″stop-color:skyblue″/></linearGradient></defs><g><image style=Hopacity:.3″ X=″OH y=″OH width=H6OOH height=H6OOHxlink:href=Hstreetb.jpg″/> <text x=H2OH y=″15O″ style=″dpacity: .7;font-family: ‘Times’;font-size:18O;   filter:url(#EtchedGlass) ;fill:url(#relativeLinear) ″>SVG</text></g></svg>    Adobe_example..svg
To put the graphic on to the image, the image of the image bitstream may be resized, such as shown in images 101-103. (Note that the size of the graphic may be the same or different on all three versions). Each of the images 121-123 is generated from the same bitstream. As the images are resized to be larger, the quality becomes lower. This is problematic.